DisConnected
by Holly Wills
Summary: It isn't a question of want, but whether you're ready for it or not. Post-AJ. Phoenix/Iris.


Dead leaves crunching under her sandaled feet, Iris trudged under the shadows of the almost bare trees of Eagle Mountain. The sky was gray with the clouds of autumn, and a chilly wind was blowing through the forest path. She clutched the basket containing the food offerings tighter to her chest. It was late in the afternoon, but still she had work to do. There were statues to give sacrifices to, gods to be appeased. After seven years in prison, it was good to be free; she welcomed any kind of task the head nun gave her.

Walking down that dimly-lit path, she reflected upon the events she had missed. Ever since the case involving the former head of the Fey family ended, visitors to Hazakura Temple had increased exponentially. Sister Bikini had been terribly busy, even with the coming of a couple of new acolytes, and had hardly time to write her while she was in prison. Then in a state of disrepair, the temple was now good as new - freshly painted with sleek new beams and the gate no longer creaked. They were also able to expand and add new rooms, allowing for more comfortable living quarters for the nuns.

Even the far-away Inner Temple was repaired. Of course, the sacred places were not touched, but the roof no longer sagged and the fences were mended. It was no longer cold inside and a small fireplace was built for the cold winter months that would surely bring with it the frigid breeze.

Dusky Bridge was also fixed. It was no longer the wooden hanging bridge that many feared; now it was made of iron - a stronger building material. Surely it won't sway in the wind anymore. There won't be rotten planks that fall with your every step. It was firmer, reinforced.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Iris flicked her head up and slowly looked around her. The forest was still; only the hiss of the wind and the occassional chirping of the birds could be heard. And yet, she was so sure she heard the sound of rustling leaves beside her. She wished it was nothing that could harm her. Sightings of snakes and bears were often reported in that area, but so far, they had never encountered any. She hoped it wouldn't be her first, or last.

Dismissing it as a flight of her imagination, she continued walking. Eventually, she reached the first group of stone statues. Carefully, she knelt in front of them and removed the thin, silky cloth on top of the basket. She took out some fresh oranges, dumplings, chestnuts, and a bottle of rice wine, murmuring prayers as she did so. She arranged them in the style Sister Bikini had taught her years ago. It had been so long since she last offered these same sacrifices, yet she still knew how. She had not lost her touch after all.

With a final bow of her head, she gathered her things, stood up, and resumed her walk down the lonely forest path.

But something inside told her she was not quite alone. She could not shake the feeling of someone, or something, shadowing her every move. She felt no bad aura or fear, but the sense of mystery intrigued her. She decided, it was time to find out why.

Iris stopped once more and listened, attuning herself to the sounds of the woods. She closed her eyes and felt her surroundings come alive in her dreams - more real, more vivid than reality. In it, she could pick up everything - every single natural rustle, chirp, and sound. So when she heard it - the unnatural sound of a human crashing through the woods - she opened her eyes and faced the left side of the path.

"Who goes there?" she asked, her voice trembling unnecessarily. Admittedly, it was odd that someone would dare trudge around the forest of Eagle Mountain. There was nothing special to see.

A soft, sardonic laugh that sent her heart fluttering issued from the foliage. She knew that sound; seven years is a short time to forget. Another moment more, he stepped into the path, a couple of brambles and twigs stuck on his gray jacket. He sneezed thrice, unaccustomed to being inside an actual forest. She remembered distantly that he was allergic to a lot of things. It's a wonder he managed to keep it in this long.

In the midst of that lonely afternoon path, he smiled sheepishly, his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have followed you like that," he laughed again. "I was trying to be myst-"

"Are you quite alright?" she interrupted, a reddish tinge growing on her cheeks. "You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No, not at all. I'm okay."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. I remember you were quite sickly before. I was worried, but it seems you're alright."

"Yeah... Yeah, I am."

Then, silence.

Nothing in the forest stirred; even the wind stopped blowing. She clasped her hands tighter on the basket's handle and looked at the ground, refusing to look him in the eye because that would be temptation. She just wished he would stop focusing on her so intently because she could feel, even with her head bowed, his gaze, unflinching.

"Would you walk with me?" he asked, finally.

Iris dared to raise her eyes, a questioning look in them. "Excuse me?"

"Down this path," he gestured, waving with his left hand. "Or should I leave you to your duties first? 'Cause it looks like Bikini asked you to do some things. I can just wait here."

Phoenix sat down on a rock by the roadside, looked up at her, and waited for an answer. It wasn't very long in coming.

"I'll... I'll finish this first, and then... I'll come back." she smiled thinly. "I promise."

He nodded. "Okay then. I'll just be here."

Trying hard to restrain her bubbling emotions, she resumed her walk. As soon as she turned the corner, she stopped and looked back. She could still see him through the breaks in the branches and the leaves. He was just sitting there, looking up at the dark gray sky, a wistful almost peaceful look upon his face. He had changed much since she last saw him seven years ago - since he stopped visiting. He seemed to have grown bulkier physically and he had let some facial hair grow. His eyes were half-lidded, except when he appeared to be surprised and his voice was more laid-back, a far cry from the excitable chatter he used to make. He looked calmer, more mature than the Phoenix she knew seven years ago. But had he changed for the better? she wondered as she made her way once again down the path.

* * *

><p>The sun was close to setting when Iris finally returned from her duties. He was standing in the middle of the path when she came, panting for breath. She had walked, as fast as her feet would carry her, the empty basket in her right hand. Phoenix looked amused at her slightly disheveled appearance and she blushed a little. Turning around, she re-arranged her hood and stilled her wildly beating heart. She shouldn't let him see her like this - her feelings and appearance unchecked.<p>

"It's okay," she heard him say. "It's just the two of us. I'm not going to tell anyone."

She looked back and turned to face him sheepishly. "If... If you say so."

"Should we go or do you need more time to rest?"

"I'm alright. It's getting late, too, so I should probably hurry back."

Shadows creeping up behind them, they started the walk back to the main road leading to the temple. The creatures of the night were beginning to stir and the crickets started to sing their woeful melodies. The whole of the forest was echoing with their song, while fireflies, bright yellow, darted in and out of the bushes and trees.

It was tempting to just get lost in that wilderness and stay there forever.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered, as if in prayer. "How nice of you to come..."

"It's no big deal. I should have come earlier."

"Oh, no, this is a good time as any! Of course, you're..." she blushed. "You're always welcome here, after all you've done for us."

He laughed his old, carefree laugh. "I'm glad to hear that's the case. I thought it wouldn't be since-"

"I understand," she interrupted. "You don't have to explain yourself. I did the same to you, didn't I?" She smiled. "Now we're even. Besides I know why you stopped visiting. I read about it in the papers. I still have them."

"Them?"

"The clippings. I kept them in a box in my cell."

"Oh?" In the fading light, she could faintly see his lips curled in amusement. Then she realized why.

"I'm sorry," she said, a little embarrassed. "When I saw your name on the page, I couldn't help but take it, without the guards knowing..."

Phoenix nodded slowly. "Aha, I see."

Once more, silence descended on the two of them. The last rays of the sun had been swallowed by the darkness, and now they walked by the light of the moon and the stars. Occassionally, the sound of an owl hooting could be heard and the sound of the crickets was a constant melody, but otherwise, the forest was quiet.

"I suppose everything is alright, now that you're here?" she inquired, choosing her words with care. "You woudn't come back, unless-"

"Most of it's fixed. Apollo's a good kid. I see potential in him."

"Do you miss the old days?"

"When I was still a lawyer?" he laughed, and she couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or not. "I'm satisfied with how everything turned out."

"But not happy?"

Phoenix thought for a while. "I guess not completely."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>They walked on for what seemed like miles, until finally, they arrived in front of the gate. They could see the temple all lit up inside. Sounds of clattering dishes and utensils could be heard. Dinner was almost ready.<p>

Iris gazed up at her companion when they stopped. Even with the dim light from the hall, his face was clouded in mystery and his gaze seemed far-away; she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She wondered if he felt the same tugging in her chest. But she knew, somehow, that something needed to be said, and if this is going to be her last chance, she would take it.

"I still-"

But her words were cut short by the pressing of his lips on hers. His hands were on her shoulders, pulling her closer and closer, until she could feel his body pressed next to hers. His arms engulfed her in a warm embrace and she succumbed. She felt the soft fabric of his jacket against her skin, and a warm flush rose to her cheeks, coloring them bright red.

His breath was hot on her neck when he finally pulled away. When she looked at him, she saw his eyes, half-lidded with desire, looking at her intently, his gaze questioning.

Slowly, she let the basket go and brought both her hands to his face. She felt the warmth of his face and the emotions radiating through his skin. He bent down and their lips locked once more, longer this time. She savored the feel of his lips gliding over hers smoothly, sometimes hungrily. She felt like she should open her heart out to him, and yet...

"Wait." Iris whispered in his ear. "They might see us. We can't-"

"They won't."

"But what if-"

Phoenix looked at her, and he saw the fear in her eyes. Gradually, his gaze softened and he kissed her nose. "I'm sorry, I was too forward," he said, smiling. "I won't... do it again." He pulled away and tucked his hands inside his jacket pockets.

She nodded slowly and picked up the fallen basket. Bowing, she pressed her hand to the gate and pushed it open. Before entering, she turned back to him.

"Do you want to come inside for a bit?"

He shook his head. "No thanks. I should get going. It's dark and Trucy's probably looking for me now."

"Your daughter," she said, her voice quivering slightly. "should always go first."

"Yes, and for you," he fixed his gaze on the road home. "your duties."

"That's... That's right. Good..." She breathed slowly, braced herself for the tears that were threatening to fall. "Good night, Mr. Wright."

"Good night, Iris."

He turned to leave.


End file.
